familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hart County, Kentucky
Hart County is a county located in the Commonwealth of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 18,199. Its county seat is Munfordville. Hart County is a prohibition or dry county. History Hart County was formed in 1819 from portions of Hardin and Barren counties. The county is named for Captain Nathaniel G. S. Hart, a Kentucky militia officer in the War of 1812 who was wounded at the Battle of Frenchtown and died in the Massacre of the River Raisin. The Battle of Munfordville, a Confederate victory, was fought in the county in 1862, during the American Civil War. A courthouse fire in January, 1928 resulted in the loss of some county records. In 1989 the Amish settlement near Munfordville was founded. It has ties to the Geauga Amish settlement in Ohio, from where many of the Munfordville Amish came. It is the fastest growing Amish settlement in America and had 14 church districts and a total population of about 1,800 people as of 2013.Joseph F. Donnermeyer and David Luthy: Amish Settlements across America: 2013, page 114."Munfordville" at amishamerica.com. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.4%) is water. Fauna A female wolf shot in 2013 in Hart County by a hunter was the first gray wolf seen in Kentucky in modern times. Adjacent counties *Hardin County (north/EST Border) *LaRue County (northeast/EST Border) *Green County (east) *Metcalfe County (southeast) *Barren County (south) *Edmonson County (southwest) *Grayson County (northwest) National protected area A portion of Mammoth Cave National Park and the cave for which it is named is located in western Hart County. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 17,445 people, 6,769 households, and 4,812 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 8,045 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 92.58% White, 6.20% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 0.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,769 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.80% were married couples living together, 10.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.90% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,378, and the median income for a family was $31,746. Males had a median income of $26,994 versus $19,418 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,495. About 18.60% of families and 22.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.40% of those under age 18 and 22.00% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Bonnieville *Horse Cave *Munfordville (county seat) Census-designated place *Hardyville Other unincorporated places *Canmer *Cub Run *Hammonville *Legrande *Linwood *Monroe *Priceville *Rowletts *Uno Politics See also *Dry county *James Greene Hardy Local politician of the 1850s, was Lt. Gov. of Kentucky. *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hart County, Kentucky References Category:1819 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1819 Category:Hart County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia